


A Coffee Flavored Love

by Vallari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Romance, a bit of angst, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: There was a jingle of bells by the cafe door and Eren’s heart skips a beat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just an expansion of my coffee shop AU/riren fanarts.  
> I'm just generally aiming for a feel-good story so nothing really serious is at stake here. And so, there might be an incredible lack of world building and plot. Just fluff and lots of internal monologues. lol.  
> Though if you want some story and angst, you can probably check my other fics.

Eren looked up from the counter, the sound of bells jingling alerting him of a new customer. For the past few days, whenever his gaze lands by the café door, a feeling of unease and giddiness wells up on him specially around this time of day. He turned his eyes towards the clock by the wall. It was now five-thirty in the afternoon.

It has probably been a month or so, he thought, that he had his eyes on this certain regular. At first, he comes by at noon, his impeccably white, long-sleeve shirt always tucked neatly in his similarly nice-looking slacks that seemed to defy wrinkles. He simply can’t miss his jet-black hair that contrasts heavily against his pale skin and shirt. And he always ordered the same thing, just an iced americano.

He has been feeling the urge to jokingly ask, _“no more energy for the day?”_ as he serves him his coffee but he always ends up keeping the remark to himself, feeling rather embarrassed. He just contented himself with his presence instead.

Eren can’t really explain what it is about him that just demanded his full attention, because first of all, he isn’t interested in any sort of relationships. He has already dealt with some in his teenage years and he can truly say that there isn’t anything _magical_ about it. It’s not like he was feeling incredibly lonely either. _A little bored, yes._

It’s probably his heavy-lidded eyes and how he seems to stare right into the back of his mind when he does look at him, because it’s rare that he spares anyone a glance, that is. He just comes and orders a coffee to go, and that’s about it.

Recently his routine had changed though, and he comes by the afternoon instead, always sitting by the same spot outside. A spot where he can clearly see him, most probably still working. His eyes were always glued to his laptop’s screen.

_Is he a workaholic?_

Compared to him, all Eren wanted to do was to storm out of the café once the clock strikes six. There’s no way in hell he’d go over time, unless of course if his mom gets pissed and beats the crap out of him for slacking off. He promised to take care of the shop after all. He glanced at the clock once again, it was now five forty-two. The jingling of bells once again pulled him out his musings.

A short male with jet-black hair and blue eyes has entered. Eren smiled unconsciously as he approached the counter, feeling blessed that he had come just before the end of his shift.

“The usual?” Eren asks him casually, his large green eyes trained on the male before him.

“Yeah. To go.” Was his short, monotone answer.

To Eren, that was enough. Too bad he isn’t staying for a while today, but still, he cannot seem to wipe the smile off of his face as he reached for a cup to write his name. Four simple strokes that was easy to remember, a name that has now been simply ingrained on his mind.

_Levi._

.

.

He wasn’t really planning to go there today, Levi thought as he walked the path to his apartment for the millionth time. He guessed it has become a habit now, plus, he really likes the coffee there. Though if he’s going to be honest, he’s been thinking of skipping lately, because something _odd_ has been happening.

It was that feeling in his gut that he just cannot ignore any longer. It was the _tingly_ sensation that he gets whenever he enters that damned café. It was the feeling of two green eyes settling upon him, along with a smile that seemed to uncontrollably erupt from his face. And that’s the moment when his mind screams at him to not get the _wrong_ idea.

And so, he does what he usually does, and not engage in any sort of unnecessary conversation with him. He seemed to be the chatty kind after all. He’s afraid of what will inadvertently come off of his mouth. Most importantly, he’s wary that the spell will be broken soon after. And so, he’ll keep his mouth shut. It’s probably better that way.

When he looks back at it, he cannot pinpoint how and why it all started. He’s the type of guy that one would approach _last_ to have conversations with. _His demeanor isn’t a bit friendly at all._ Just some time ago, they were completely oblivious of each other. But now something seemed to have changed, and they both had become too aware of each other’s presence that he started feeling conflicted upon setting his foot in there.

What’s more bizarre is that he thinks he likes the feeling he gets whenever they meet even for a fleeting moment, but on the other hand, he’s not entirely sure what to really make out of it. He hasn’t really felt like this in _—well.. since ever._

Maybe he started paying attention to him when he isn’t working. It was probably the complete look of disinterest in his face when he isn’t serving any customers. He can clearly tell from where he sat that he hates every second he spends behind that counter, donning that apron. _So why?_ Is he really that financially desperate? Wasn’t there any other place he can work without looking so done with everything? He almost chuckled at that moment save for the fact that it’s rude to make fun of someone else’s misery ( _except probably for a certain four-eyed friend of his)_ , and that he’ll look like a total loon while he’s at it.

And so when one day he suddenly broke out of his fake smiles it really caught him off guard because he looked different. His entire face had lit up and there was a glint in his large green eyes. For once he thought he looked really good with that apron on. _Why is it? What had happened?_ Ever since then he often finds himself glancing at him from across the table outside the window whenever he stays. And often times, he catches him staring back as he leaned by the counter, his hand cradling his face. And in those times that their eyes meet, _he_ turns away, looking rather flustered.

That is when Levi knew that he was in trouble. He can see it coming from a mile away. For some _mind-boggling_ reason, this Eren guy seems to be interested in him.

He never had once got caught up with stuff like these. Relationships and intimacies really aren’t his thing. It just comes and goes but he never really felt anything special about any of it. It always felt like something was missing. And he’d end up feeling guilty about it because he’d always thought of doing something else entirely with his time.

Levi sipped the last drop of his coffee and looked for a nearby trashcan. He stood in front of it and debated with himself. The napkin on his hand was all wet but the number written on it was still legible.

It was such a quiet afternoon, like always. The streets were unbearably empty, and the setting sun has set the heavens ablaze. He finally sighed deeply.

_“What the fuck should I do with this?”_

.

.

Eren stared blankly at his phone as he contemplated his life choices. He cannot believe that he actually did it. He grimaced and groaned internally. How else would he do it anyway? Will he even take him seriously? What if he’s not into guys? Well, he’s not into guys either, it just so happened that he felt incredibly attracted to him _._

_What will he think of it?_

If he stopped coming to the shop, then everything is his fault. Just why can’t he stay put and behave? His curiosity in him was eating him alive at this point. And the fact that he can’t even talk to him makes it worse even though he practically sees him every single day. But what would they talk about? He does not know shit about him nor about adult life in general.

Eren sighed as he plopped down on his bed face down, feeling drained. He cannot be bothered to even get changed right now. _Nothing interesting ever happens in his life,_ _God dammit._ Maybe he should go out with his friends sometime soon. Though ever since he stopped going to university, he and his friends seem to have drifted farther away from each other. The thing is, he didn’t like it in there either. When he was younger, he thought of becoming a doctor like his dad, but he realized later on that he cannot simply compete with his half-brother. And he can’t really blame him if he’s getting all of their father’s attention either.

He probably needs to admit to himself at some point that he just doesn’t have any clue what to do with his life. If not for his mom’s café he would probably be spending his time looking for trouble. Eren closed his eyes, his comfortable bed pulling him to sleep. It was then when he felt his phone vibrate and he opened one eye just a crack, lifting his phone his close to his face. An _unknown_ number had texted him.

He jolted in response, his senses going alert. The now familiar giddy sensation crept in his gut as he read the message.

 _“It’s Levi. What does this mean, exactly?”_ Is what it read.

The fact that he actually messaged him was more than enough to stir him up completely. _Is he angry? What do I even reply to that?_ Eren thought warily as he continued to stare at his phone screen. He cannot think about anything to say. _God help him, he’s so bad at this._

_“Let’s hang out some time? I really want to know you.”_

_“How old are you btw?”_ What he felt when he sends that reply was anything but awkward.

\--

_“What do you mean hang out? I’m telling you right now, I’m a busy 32 year old man.”_

Eren flushed uncontrollably. He didn’t think about what that message probably meant to Levi. Not only that, but he was wrong about his age as well. He was pretty sure he was around twenty-five. He looked young. Not to mention his smaller height. But thirty two? Is he just playing with him right now?

_“I mean, like, go out and stuff.. You know..”_

_\--_

_“I told you, I’m a busy person.”_

_“And are you sure that’s what you really want to do? I’ll bet all my money you’ll just get bored after three minutes.”_

Eren chuckled to himself. He actually finds him.. a bit _funny?_ He must be going crazy, smiling like an idiot over a guy.

_“Ha ha. You’re funny. I’m serious!”_

_“Are you going to drop by tomorrow? I’m off by six. Please wait for me.”_

_\--_

_“You ask to me to wait for you even though I just told you explicitly that I got no time. What a demanding guy.”_

_\--_

_“Is that a.. no?”_

Levi thought that this will probably be just a one-time thing. He’s pretty sure this brat will lose interest after they spend some time together. _He shouldn’t have done this._ Well, if everything turns to shit, he’ll just look for another café to go to from then on. Too bad, he really liked that café.

_“I guess it’s okay if it’s just for little while.”_

Levi was about to toss his phone to his bedside table and put a stop to this insanity. He received another message and stopped short.

_“See you.”_

_._

_._

He shouldn’t really be getting carried away.

He shouldn’t have agreed to this.

His finger tapped rhythmically against the table as he watched him closely, his coffee long forgotten. It’s probably the best if he keeps his mouth shut once again. Everyone who knows him will say that he’s _amazingly_ blunt and tactless.

Eren is definitely the chatty kind, like he predicted. He kept on asking him all sorts of questions the moment he sat right there in front of him, apron-less, and wide-eyed. And all that he can do is helplessly stare back at him and his green eyes now that he can observe him up close. He had just loosened his signature ponytail and tied it in a messy bun, all the while chatting away about something that he’s not really paying any attention to. In reality, all Levi could think of is how he would look if he just let his hair down.

Will he get offended if he says that he rather looked _pretty_ instead?

His finger continued to tap the table softly, mindlessly.

_He looked so damned happy._

“Hey—”

“Are you listening?” Eren asks. There was a hint of discomfort in his face.

 _Not really,_ Levi thought.

“So.. Let’s go to your place?”

 _Is that what he was saying?_ He doesn’t really know anymore. This is bad. This isn’t what he expected at all. He thought he’ll get bored sooner or later and just look for excuses to leave in haste, but in contrast, he’s a very eager brat and it’s already past seven. If he turns him down right now, he’s sure it’ll be the end of it.

.

.

All Eren felt were the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach all night. He can’t believe he’ll actually end up in Levi’s apartment. It’s smelled incredibly clean there, he thought, as he ogled at the pristine while walls and the large aquarium that divides his living room from his kitchen. He’s got a collection of books as well displayed in an open shelving amongst other basic furniture and appliances. Judging by how everything went so far and how neatly everything was arranged in his place, he can confidently say that Levi is most probably a _bit_ strict and very much reserved of a person. Even so, he had this intense urge to just go through his things _. Will he get annoyed if does so? Does he have a console hiding in here somewhere?_

“Something you’re interested in?”

Levi had just reappeared with a fresh change of clothing.

He automatically turned towards the sound of his voice, flipping through one of the books he pulled from his shelf. Once upon a time, Eren had a fascination towards literature. But it has long since faded and nothing much had interested him in life since. Levi on the other hand seems to have a lifelong dedication to them.

“Would you recommend it?”

“I didn’t think you’re the type to be patient. But you can give it a try.” Levi replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

“And what do you mean by that?” Eren replied in a small voice that resembled protest more than anything.

Levi raised an eyebrow in response. Eren seems to be the type who would whine about everything, but he cannot deny the fact that he kind of looks adorable when he does. The look on his pretty face can rival every other girls’.

_He really is in deep shit._

“Nothing. You can take it if you want.”

Eren can’t help but think how Levi look even more younger now that he was sporting a more casual look. If they were closer, he’d probably just glomp him from behind because he’s much smaller. But he’s afraid he might get told off. After all, he does not know the extent of his patience, _yet._

Levi on the other hand, can only stare in amazement with how comfortable Eren looked in his apartment. He had already claimed his sofa of all things, his socked feet propped on it as he skimmed the book that he had taken in liberty. He seemed to be greatly interested about anything related to him. He finally ended up plopping beside him, turning on the tv for some needed distraction.

They have already eaten outside, and so far, this “ _date”_ has been passing by quickly like a blur.

“Hey—”

He must have been spacing out for he didn’t realize how close Eren was sitting beside him at that point. And it irritates him because he realizes the way he towers over him. He was quite a tall brat.

“Do you really want me to be here? You can be honest with me, you know..” He heard Eren ask him softly, eyes locked on his own.

“Everything’s alright. I might look pissed or bored, but this is just my regular face.”

“Get used to it.”

His reply seemed to have caught the younger one off guard as a chuckle escaped from his throat, his face once again beaming.

“You’re quite blunt, aren’t you? I like that.. I think—I really like you..”

Levi can acutely feel Eren’s body heat. His senses become too aware once those words had left his mouth and he is really tempted to just pull him even closer until there was no gap left between them, if not for the remote he held in his right hand. He wanted to rake his fingers through his long hair. He’d be lying if he says he didn’t think at least once about it since that night they were texting each other. He never thought that he could get affected by him this much. Nothing comes close to the feeling he has right now than anyone else before.

Levi ended up looking away when it became too much. He does not want to confuse lust of all things, from genuine affection. And Eren seemed to be a really nice guy.

“You better go home soon. We both got work in the morning.” Levi finally said. There was an obvious disappointment in the other’s face, and he tried to ignore it.

“Okay..”

Eren reluctantly moved away from him and Levi internally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Am I going to see you tomorrow?” He heard Eren ask him warily, his green eyes trying to gauge him.

“Of course. Why not? I’ll see you out.”

.

 _Well, that didn’t go as planned.._ Eren thought as we walked the now busy streets back to the café.

Usually, saying those kinds of things does the trick with girls, but Levi is guy as well, and an adult, and—he probably looked like an idiot in front of him. What was he expecting anyway? A kiss at the end of a romantic first date? _It was not even close to friendly, he thinks._ Levi seemed to be feeling reluctant all night, more than anything. Even when they were eating at a restaurant, he had maintained his collected aura, engaging with him with just barely enough enthusiasm to keep the conversation going. He was probably just trying to not be rude to him.

He guessed it ended up in such an underwhelming fashion indeed. He felt like it’s really just a one-sided interest. _He doubts that he would even show up at the cafe tomorrow._ He prayed that he didn’t notice his utter disappointment so at least he could pretend that he hadn’t expected anything at all. He sighed heavily and pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

His mood just did a complete one eighty.

A smile tugged on his face despite himself. He felt like a foolish high schooler once again.

_“Hey. Text me when you get home.”_

.

.

Not long after Eren felt like Levi has opened up to him considerably. From the amount of messages they were sending each other, even staying up late at night to talk about unimportant things, and to openly engaging in conversations at the café, not much trace of reluctance can be found on Levi’s part and it makes Eren happy. He felt like everyday has become something to look forward to.

They also had begun going out more, mostly having dinner together. It was nothing really fancy, but they enjoy it nonetheless. Heck, even if it was on a food stall, he’ll still be happy if meant going out with him.

Eren wished they could grow more intimate to each other though. Maybe Levi isn’t really fond of skinship, but he can’t say as well out loud that he wanted to be _touched._

And so at times that he was feeling quite bold, he just takes the opportunity to be close to him and touch him. From a slight caress on his arm to a playful back hug that he simply cannot resist not doing, to a very tentative hand seeking his. Sometimes he can even get away with brushing his fingers through his cleanly cut hair. Amazingly, Levi tolerated everything. And he wished that he wouldn’t stop doing so.

Now every minute he spends away from him just started to feel longer and longer. There were times he just can’t concentrate at work because he kept on thinking what Levi was doing. He felt utterly hopeless and ridiculous in those moments. And all he could do was sigh and bury his head on his hands, waiting for the hours and noises of people to pass by.

Soon enough, he’ll see his handsome face by the door and the aching would finally stop.

There was a jingle of bells by the door and Eren’s heart skipped a beat.

.

.

 _What a total fraud._ Levi thought as he listened to Eren’s now usual petty whining. He’s been trying to argue with him again about the smallest of things. Even though he has grown up body, he’s still a brat on the inside.

“Just get your coffee here in the mornings.. I’ll get you a sandwich as well..” Eren insisted in a pout, his eyebrows crinkling slightly.

“Well at least let me pay for it.” Levi replied in a tone of finality. Eren’s face indicated that he didn’t like his reply one bit and he just went back on tidying the counter silently.

It has been two weeks now since they started seeing each other and he can honestly say that Eren was doing a great job at keeping him well caffeinated and over the edge. He’s incredibly touchy to begin with. He never fails to take the opportunity to be touchy-feely with him whenever possible. If this was anyone else, he’ll be extremely irritated by now considering the amount of caffeine coursing through his veins.

But he’s probably the one to blame in all of this because he just lets him get away with all the touching, the whining, and his childish demands. He now even has a spare key to his apartment. It happened when he failed to drop by the café one time, and he found Eren waiting for him instead in front of his apartment building for about two hours.

He gave him a duplicate key the next day. The look of excitement in his face was priceless.

The thing is, he can’t get annoyed with him even if he tried to. He just finds him adorable, whatever he does. Some people who knows him will probably say that he’s spoiling him at this point. Well.. that’s probably true. He isn’t the type to tolerate this kind of behavior but the look on Eren’s face just sways him every damned time _and he knows it._ And the truth is, he enjoys the feeling of getting swayed completely in return.

“Tch. Okay, whatever. Your dinner is mine though.”

The younger one’s face lit up like a light bulb. A small smile had curled his lips upward. It’s very easy to make him happy.

_Levi liked seeing him happy._

.

.

Hanje looked at the coffee cup on Levi’s overly organized desk, completely baffled. His name was written on it, along with a not so inconspicuous heart that was drawn beside it.

It seems like someone has been taking care of her friend for quite some time now, evident from his supply of food and coffee in the mornings. He also has begun to suspiciously avoid going overtime as well for the past few weeks. Erwin has been complaining about the mountain of work that has been accumulating without Levi there to help him. Her number of tasks had increased exponentially on the other hand.

“Did he get a girlfriend or something?” She thought out loud, absent-mindedly sipping some of his coffee.

“Hmmm.. That was nice.”

“Who are you talking to, damned four eyes? There’s nobody here.” Levi remarked at the tall woman that was lingering so early in the morning by his desk. She usually comes here especially when he’s away, to _borrow_ stuff from him. So far, all of them were never returned.

Hanje smiled and turned towards the shorter male, glasses glinting from the morning sunlight. Levi then froze on the spot, seeing the cup she held on her hand.

“Oi. Did you just..drink my coffee—?”

“Probably. Where is this place? Take us there some time!”

“No way.”

“Why not? You’ve been hiding things from us, don’t you?!” She accused; her voice filled with undeniable excitement.

“Even if I am it’s none of your business.”

“You’re as stuck up as ever! I’ll tell Erwin to give you some mandatory o.t—”

Levi knows Hanje very well. He had known her since college and the lengths she goes through to get what she wanted. If you hide things from her, the more curious she gets. And that meant the more annoying it will become for him. She and Erwin just can’t leave him alone for one second. Until now he wonders why he was even friends with these two to begin with. It’s like their sworn duty is to annoy the crap out of him every waking moment of his life.

Another truth be told, his life would probably be peaceful without them, but it’ll be incredibly boring as well. And so, he continues to tolerate them. They may get irritating, but in the end they were still his friends.

He just doesn’t like the idea of Hange and Erwin prodding Eren of all of things. He’s pretty sure he’s going to get accused of all sorts of stuff once they see him. Just thinking about it annoys him already.

Levi sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. He never wanted to see Eren’s smiling face so badly as he did right now. He pulled out his phone and sent him a message.

_“I’ll be dropping by with my friends later. See you.”_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: If you want to see my fanarts, you can go [here!](https://vallarii.tumblr.com/tagged/snk)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought I could keep this just fluffy and wholesome but I guess it's quite impossible.. lol. The next chapter will (probably) be the last, though I do change my mind a lot. Changed the rating as well.

“I’m telling the both of you right now, don’t ask him any weird questions.” Levi remarked, eyeing his two friends in tow. The café is on eyesight and he sighed.

“Ahh! So it’s a he.. How old are we talking about?” Hange replied enthusiastically, a large smile on her face. The tall blonde man’s expression wasn’t any different from hers.

_Here it goes._ Levi thought grudgingly. He knows he cannot escape this no matter what. Should he lie about it? The moment they see his face they’ll know he’s telling them shit.

“He’s twenty.” He can see Erwin’s thick eyebrows rising.

A short silence stretched between them and it made him even more uncomfortable. So he just kept on walking through the busy street, looking straight ahead.

“Whoa. He’s quite young huh?”

Hange wanted to make some offhanded comments about what kind of sorcery did he pull to attract such youngster just to annoy Levi further, but the look on his face was a bit serious. The mood around them had dampened considerably as well, and she made no further remarks. It looks like this really is something else.

They sat outside the café that definitely look family owned. It’s not that big nor small, just enough to fit a small group of people inside and out. It’s not fancy or flashy in any sort of way either. It felt homey in general. Hange guessed that the peaceful atmosphere in here is what made Levi like this place a lot. She can definitely see him spending his afternoon hours in this exact same spot they are sitting right now, watching the early sunset skies and just relaxing on the end of their stressful work day.

Not a moment later, a young man with a ponytail clad in an apron walked out and approached them, along with a tray of beverages. He has the greenest eyes that Hange had seen in a while. He was probably a bit taller than her and has a nice build for his age. He’s got a pretty face that’ll make girls shy away when he smiles. All in all, he was an eye candy.

_So.. How on earth would she be able to blame Levi now, then?_

Eren closed the shop early when Levi told him that he and his friends were coming over. He felt utterly nervous, sitting with a bunch of adults. The blonde man though calm-looking, was a bit intimidating, his tall stature towering over the others. The spectacled woman on the other hand was lively and friendly, engaging with him immediately the moment she saw him. Levi so far looked uncomfortable.

“Haven’t you find him boring already though? What do you even like about this guy?” Hange remarked, as she continued to ask him all sorts of questions. There was generally no malice in any of it, just plain curiosity.

Eren flushed. He cannot just tell them that he simply finds Levi attractive and at times _cute_ , of all things. _It must be his height, right?_ He doesn’t find him boring at all either. The things that rolls off of his mouth were mostly amusing, and there’s just something about him that keeps him wanting to dig deeper and deeper.

“Awww! He blu—Oof—!” Hange suddenly exclaimed, jolting in surprise. Levi had kicked her under the table, and she gave him a toothy grin in response.

“Shut up. Don’t answer that question, Eren. Stop talking to this woman.”

“Let him answer for himself! Erwin, say something—” Hange replied, looking at the blonde man for back up.

“Don’t mind us that much Eren. We are just really here to meet you. We just wanted to know who had finally made Levi stop going overtime.”

“Oi.. What do you mean blondie? You’re the one who keeps on asking me to go over time. Well, you can do all the work yourself from now on. Unless you give me a raise, then I’ll probably re-think about helping you.”

“You’re such a nice friend, Levi.” Erwin replied as calmly as ever, smiling. He doesn’t seem to be offended at all.

“Yeah, I’ll be much nicer if you stopped being such a cheapskate.”

“The truth finally came out!” Hange interjected, looking at Erwin accusingly. The blonde man paid them no attention and directed his gaze to Eren instead.

“Please Eren, don’t believe them. Last thing I wanted is to be accused of underpaying my employees.”

“Don’t be like this guy, Eren—”

“I know we’re friends but, we’re practically your slaves at this point.” Hange continued, making the blonde man smile even wider as he shook his head from side to side.

Eren just watched them silently, feeling a bit awkward. Levi acts differently around them, that is for sure. His earlier discomfort seemed to have gone and now he’s just being talkative. He never talked this way when they were alone together. He does the talking most of the times. He must have known them for a long time.

There was a slight warm touch on his thigh and Eren looked at the man beside him, his heart thudding suddenly. Levi was looking at him intently and there was concern in his deep blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna leave soon. You can finally rest.” The raven-haired man declared in a tone louder than his friends bantering. It seemed to catch their attention effectively, and they both looked at him, smiling apologetically.

“Right, we don’t mean to take much of your time, Eren. Anyway, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, please look after this old man. I hope you won’t get tired of him soon enough.” The spectacled woman added, chuckling heartily. Levi whipped his head in her direction and gave her an irritated look.

“It’s nothing, it’s nice to meet you guys as well..”

“I’m gonna walk with these idiots. You can have dinner first if you get hungry. I’ll message you later.” Levi finally said, as he stood along with the others.

“No! I’ll just wait for you—” Eren suddenly blurted out, stopping the three in their tracks. Levi’s eyebrows raised in his forehead.

He didn’t mean to say that, really, and this isn’t a competition for his attention either. But he was already with them for the whole day, _every day_ , right? He wanted to be with him as well. He does not want to have dinner alone either.

“Okay. It won’t take long.”

Hange wanted to comment on how quickly he changed his mind but stopped herself. She already got kicked earlier by the shin and it kinda hurt. Too bad, she wanted to have dinner with the both them. They haven’t really done that for a while now.

They have walked a considerable distance away from the café and Levi was waiting on the things they were about to say. Surprisingly though, Hange didn’t seem to mind anything that much, and Erwin, well, he was a bit more concerned.

“Are you sure you aren’t getting yourself in trouble? Or is this just a temporary thing?” Erwin asked as they stood at the crossroads, watching the traffic.

“If you fall for him too quickly and he lost interest, you’re gonna suffer alone. Well not technically, you can always get drunk with us. What I’m saying is, you’ve also been young, once.” Hange continued, her face going a little serious.

Levi sighed heavily, not really knowing what to say. They were both right to get worried.

“You don’t have to answer that right now. Just be careful to not fall too hard, too fast.” Erwin added as the lights turned green.

“Huh.. Says the man who got his one and only love interest snatched. Should I really be asking advice from you, of all people?” Levi replied nonchalantly, not really looking at any of them. Erwin and Hange just chuckled loudly to themselves.

“I’ll be fine.”

.

He didn’t end up waiting for too long like Levi said. He came back after a few minutes, just enough time for him to tidy up the shop.

“Hey.. I’m not taking much of your time, aren’t I?” Eren started as they walked the now familiar streets back to Levi’s apartment. They just have their usual dinner, and he just can’t shake this feeling off of his gut since he had left earlier in the afternoon.

“Huh..” Levi stopped walking and turned to him instead, a question mark in his face.

“Do I?” Eren asked once again with great unease.

“No you don’t. Why do you even think about that crap—"

Eren wanted to fidget. He just can’t help but feel a bit weary whenever the thought of being a nuisance to Levi crosses his mind. Hange told him to not get tired of him soon enough, but what about him? What if he eventually finds him _childish and annoying_ , and not worth of his time? What should he do then?

“It’s just—” Eren started, not really knowing how to express how he feels. He ended up looking down at the pavement. Levi stepped closer in front of him, shoving both of his hands in his pockets.

“Look. And even if you do, that’s because I wanted too as well.”

Eren eventually smiled and Levi felt relieved. This relationship just started and for the first time in his life he didn’t want it to end that quickly. Because in those failed relationships, the other person often tells him that he makes them feel _like they weren’t even worth his time_. He doesn’t do that on purpose, of course, nobody wants to be treated like that, even him. And so, this time, he’ll try to not let that happen. And if in the end Eren decides that he wasn’t worth his affection either, then he can part with him with peace on his mind.

Levi pulled his right hand out his pocket and reached for Eren’s. It was cold and clammy. He squeezed his hand gently.

“Let’s go already.”

.

Levi has yet to set foot in Eren’s apartment but considering the amount of clothing he has been bringing lately, it might be next to impossible. He seemed to have decided on settling at his place instead, and he guessed it will be inevitable that he’ll spend the night with him sooner or later. Not that he’s complaining or anything, he just thinks that it’ll become a bit harder to resist him since he hasn’t really dared to lay a hand on him ever since they started going out. He doesn’t want to do anything Eren might regret instantly so he makes sure that they both actually wanted it if something started happening.

Eren was still touchy as ever, though sometimes he feels compelled to get irritated specially when words like _“your height is cute”_ slips unconsciously from his damned mouth when he suddenly hugs him from behind. But as usual, he can’t bring himself to do so, not when it sounded sincere and endearing.

The tv has long been an excuse for the both of them. A background noise that keeps them from paying attention to each other whenever they sat by his sofa, just close enough to chat and have some drinks and nothing more. But it becomes hard specially when Eren’s fingers lingers temptingly close to his own, or when he seems to want to tell him something else entirely besides whatever unimportant stuff they were talking about.

Levi heard his bathroom door open and close.

Eren had just got out from the shower, looking refreshed in a cotton shirt and a pair of shorts. He smelled like his soap and shampoo, his long hair still dripping wet. He sat right there beside him, drying his hair off with his towel. Levi felt like he really is going to lose this time around. He unconsciously uncrossed his legs and scooted near him, right arm draping behind the other by the sofa. It was difficult to resist when he smelled like the stuff that he likes. He usually smelled of coffee and he also likes that, but the scent of fresh and clean is what he liked most. That probably sounded weird, but that is just the way he was.

Eren pretended to not get nervous as Levi scooted beside him, closing the usual gap they still have left for each other. He had tried plenty of times to get a bit intimate with him with no success, so this development was quite unexpected. He just continued to briskly dry his hair with the towel and paid it no mind, until an arm wrapped around his middle, sending his heartbeat racing through the roof. He finally stopped and looked at him, only to find out that he was just comfortably watching the tv, legs crossed once again in front of him. Meanwhile there he is, getting all worked up by himself. He doesn’t know whether to get disappointed or not. He eventually tossed the wet towel on the armrest, sprawling beside Levi. There was a sudden deep sigh beside him and he once again looked, finding his blue eyes staring back.

His gut began to flutter as Levi’s fingers begin caressing his sides gently, not knowing what to say or do.

“I’ve been trying not to touch you but I guess it can’t be helped.” Levi then remarked, eyes locked on his own.

“I always thought about how you’d look like with your hair down—”

“It’s not bad at all..”

The warm hand had left his side and it now travelled to his nape, slender fingers combing through his hair. He cannot help the goosebumps that developed where his hand had left, and he inevitably flushed, face heating up with Levi’s sudden advances. Levi’s dark brows arched in response, and what seemed like amusement had settled on his face.

“Your being incredibly quiet.” He continued, his fingers still raking through his wet hair.

“You’re acting.. a bit..weird.” Eren replied, not really able to think of something better to explain the situation. He felt simply embarrassed. He shifted his eyes at the ever-clean carpet on the floor.

“I thought you also wanted to be touched, why are you suddenly being shy right now?”

“It’s kinda making me nervous, is all—” _You’re making me nervous_. Eren replied, mustering some of his confidence back. Levi’s hand went back to his waist, pulling him a bit closer.

“Really—?”

He finally looked back at him, feeling a bit confused. He hasn’t really done these kinds of things with another male before and he totally gets lost on whether to act bold or submissive. Being bold has gotten him nowhere yet. So he guessed he’ll just have to let go at some point and stop stirring the wheel on his own.

Levi’s other hand now reached for his jawline, sliding gently to his neck to pull him even closer. Eren placed all his weight on his right hand by the cushion, eyes fluttering from Levi’s intense gaze to his mouth. He closed his eyes as he leaned unto the other, anticipating. His heart was thundering in his ears. It was a gentle, but eager kiss. Tentative at first, then urgent and seeking. He can feel Levi’s teeth nip his lower lip and it makes his fingers squeeze the sofa’s cushion in response. He opened his mouth a bit wider to coax him in, and Levi obliged, his warm tongue exploring his. Eren wanted to latch tightly on to him and feel him more. Soon enough though Levi broke the kiss, leaving him feeling all warm and tingly.

Levi just looked at him intensely as ever, the small distance between them fading.

“Do you like it, or did you think it was disgusting?” Eren heard him ask distantly, his mind not keeping up. What he wanted is for him capture his mouth again in a kiss and much more.

“I—"

“I really like you.”

A small smile has formed on Levi’s face and it’s all Eren can focus on. It was the first one he had seen since the first time he set foot in that café. There was a gleam in his eyes that he didn’t quite understand and he didn’t give him any reply, and just—sat there like nothing happened, his hand tracing small circles on his waist.

The tension had died down yet Eren’s mind felt like a jumbled mess. _He didn’t say anything stupid, right?_

.

.

A heavy mass settled in his gut as he watched Eren amongst his peers. He can clearly hear their conversations from where he sat, although he does not want to. He really didn’t pry about his social life and or why he seemed to have distanced himself from his age group, yet looking at them now, they all seem to be a friendly bunch. In contrast, Eren looks rather disinterested once again as he sat there with them, flashing an awkward smile from time to time. He has not really seen that face for a while until now. Levi eventually turned his gaze away from the lively group, drinking the last of his afternoon coffee. He needed to go. He isn’t that foolish. He had thought about this a hundred times or more before.

It will be difficult for Eren, he guessed. If he already feels a bit alienated from his crowd, introducing him into the mix will just push him away from them all the more. Levi finally stood up and started walking away, feeling a bit irritated with himself.

Eren turned his head to Levi’s direction the moment he walked away. A tight knot was forming in his throat but he cannot do anything but watch his retreating form. He hasn’t even had the guts to introduce him to his _friends._ It felt like a very bad idea. He isn’t willing to deal about what they would think about the both them, or about him mostly, right now.

He felt awfully selfish and guilty.

“Eren are you okay? You suddenly look troubled.” He heard Armin ask worriedly. The blonde young man is his childhood friend and he isn’t in any way a judgmental type of person. He was mostly reserved and rational. Mikasa on the other hand though—he’s pretty sure she will be against the very idea of it. And the worst part is he’s afraid that Levi will take all the blame for it, being the adult between them.

“Yeah I’m just tired.” He replied, feeling detached from reality.

“Do you need help? You can just tell me anytime. I can also use the money.” The raven-haired girl remarked, her face beginning to fill with worry as well.

“We don’t know why you keep distancing yourself from us, but always remember that we’re just here and we’re still your friends, alright?” She continued; her voice laced with undeniable sadness.

“We have to specifically go here just see you, cmon’. I’m pretty sure you can do better than that. When was even the last time you saw us?” Jean interjected, eyebrows knitting. Mikasa became a worrywart ever since Eren left university, always thinking it was them who had eventually pushed him away. Of course, that isn’t true though he couldn’t really bring himself to blame Eren for it either. He guessed he just needs to do a better job at keeping her happy instead.

Eren hasn’t really talked to them about it, nor anybody there in the café right now including Jean, Sasha or Connie. He hasn’t told anyone that most of the times he just felt out of place, not really belonging anywhere else. Sure he has his friends, but College felt more like a chore, and he willingly accepted her mom’s offer to look after the shop when she realized that he wasn’t really happy anymore. Everyone around him seemed to be pretty set upon their future plans with their lives and it makes him feel even more lost and incompetent. It doesn’t help that his half-brother was doing great in another university as well.

“I’m okay, really. “ Eren finally replied, giving everyone a reassuring smile though he doubts any of them really believed what he just said. Truth is, he has never felt this good since a long time now, and that’s all because of a certain man who managed to make him feel alive once more.

“We’re going to visit you from time to time okay?” He heard Mikasa say, and that meant just her and Armin. Eren didn’t feel a tiny bit relieved. He just wanted to escape this conversation already.

.

Eren wondered where Levi had went as he lay there in his sofa, waiting. It’s around eight in the evening now. _Has he ate yet?_ He ended up grabbing dinner together with his friends in the end, just to appease them. He hoped this isn’t what Levi feels whenever he’s being stubborn about something. His mind kept on wandering back to his friends. Sure, it’s nice that they were there but he felt even more uncomfortable more than his meeting with Levi’s older colleagues. Just how would he be able to explain this kind of thing to them without getting criticized, and much worse, ridiculed? It definitely looked like this just came out of nowhere.

Eren stared at the pristine white ceiling above as he tried to let his anxious feelings pass. He cannot stop thinking.

It was now eight thirty and Levi was greeted by Eren’s sleeping form in his dimly lit apartment. How long has he been waiting? He didn’t get changed yet either it seems. He walked silently towards him, sitting at the edge of the cushion. He looked rather peaceful. Honestly, he thought he’ll feel awkward coming here after this day had ended. He’s pretty sure he won’t be able to tell his friends about them, or him. He reached out and gently brushed his hair away from his face. Eren stirred a little and his green eyes fluttered open.

“Where have you been?” Is the first thing that came off of his mouth and it sounded distant and weary.

“The usual. I already have dinner outside. Have you eaten yet?” Levi replied, standing up. A hand immediately wrapped around his arm and stopped him from doing so.

“Do you like me?”

The sudden question caught him off guard and Levi’s first reaction were to shut his mouth and think, think carefully because Eren’s somber face is making his chest constrict painfully.

_He hasn’t really answered that question, didn’t he?_ All this time he was holding out, letting Eren think just whatever he wanted, because he himself wanted to make sure. Levi leaned a bit closer to him, trying to calm himself down. He does not want to fuck up, just this one time.

“I like you a lot, actually.”

“And if you find it hard to tell the people important to you about me, that’s okay. I’m not going to force you.”

“I really don’t care what other people think. All I care about is what you think instead.”

Eren wasn’t able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Levi, pulling him closer. He wanted to kiss him and just make these dark feelings go away. He was so nervous that he’ll just stay quiet once again, leaving him vulnerable and hanging open. But he didn’t. And so, he kissed him and Levi returned it with an equal amount of fervor that sends his whole body buzzing with wanting. He can feel his warm hand as he caressed his thighs, chest and abdomen. He wants Levi to touch him all over. His other hand had found its way on his nape, keeping him close. _It’s not like he’s going anywhere anyway._ He just wanted to be here, in this moment, trapped in his arms and his kisses. He raked his fingers on his jet-black hair and pulled him tighter a bit more. A groan has then left his throat and he moaned enthusiastically in response.

_He won’t let go of this man. He does not really care anymore either._

Eren can hardly hear his own thoughts against the loud drumming of his heartbeat.

He’d be damned if he lets him go just to regret it all his life afterwards, realizing that he’ll probably never feel this way again. Right now, all he just wanted is to feel—and he’ll unleash hell on anybody who dares to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought at first that I'll be wrapping up this story within 3 chapters but.. then I thought it would be nice to have a place wherein I can just fluff-dump riren stories. So, I think I'll leave this fic open for now so I can comeback to it whenever. ^^  
> Anyway, minor plot ahead. lol

Levi wears a suit somewhere in this chapter. You can take a peek at it [here.](https://vallarii.tumblr.com/post/186677136109/just-testing-out-a-suit-for-levi-for-my-coffee)

.

.

Eren found himself facing his friends again sooner than later, the two them sitting by the counter, having some morning coffee. They haven’t really sat down for a long time now and just—chat like they used to back then. Surprisingly, Hange’s face is one that pops up from time to time around the shop, just alone by herself, ordering something and engaging with small talks with him. Apparently, she seemed to be generally interested in befriending him, _he thinks._

“So, you said you wanted to talk to us about something.” His blonde friend started, a small smile on his face. He seemed to be looking forward to this conversation ever since he messaged them.

“Yeah and I’m hoping you’ll both try and understand. I really don’t want to put any more distance between us.” Eren replied as he laid down a cup of hot coffee for himself, feeling anxious. He had asked Levi not to drop by this morning to prevent him from meeting his friends. Is he just overthinking this? He never felt this defensive over something before.

“Of course, that’s why we’re here, yes? We’re going to listen.”

“Well, actually I don’t even know how to say this, but—"

“—I’m in a relationship right now. And both of you know that I’ve never been good at relationships, so..”

“Really? Do we know this person?” Armin interjected, his blue eyes widening.

“No, not really. He’s an adult.”

If Mikasa looked calm before that statement, now she’s not. There was some confusion in both of their faces. Eren held his cup tightly against his fingers.

“Huh—? Wait a minute, did you just say it’s a he?” Armin continued; his interest piqued.

“Yeah.”

“Eren—what do you mean? How did you even know this guy? Are you sure he isn’t just playing with you?” Mikasa asked, looking more and more alarmed.

Eren sighed heavily. _It couldn’t get much awkward than this._ He tried hard not the scratch the invisible itch at the back of his head and just focused on the warm cup in his hand.

“He’s.. one of my regulars. If you asked me months ago, I would probably think about the same thing. But as days and weeks passed by, I know we’re both serious about each other.”

The raven-haired girl just looked down; averting her eyes to the half-empty cup in her hands. The blonde beside her gave her an apprehensive look and focused back on Eren. They both had known him for a long time since they were kids. When he decides about something, it’s pretty much impossible to change his mind. _Why would he do that though?_ He’s a bit concerned, yes, but it’s his life in the end. Armin can’t help but think whether their opinions had burdened Eren that much. Is it the reason why he kept going farther and farther away from everyone else?

He finally sighed and realized that they really don’t talk about what really is important, since _forever_.

“Well, we can’t do anything about it if you really like him that much—”

“Yes, I like him a lot. I’m not asking you guys to like him as well if you don’t, but please respect him in my behalf. I’ve already met his friends and the only thing I did find was acceptance.”

The three of them looked at each other. The silence that followed was unbearable.

“Have you told your mom about this?” Armin asked since Mikasa had not said anything at all.

“Not really.. So, I hope you can just keep it a secret between us for now.”

“Eren, really, I’m just glad that you actually decided to tell us, though it’s a bit of a shocker. I thought you were planning to be forever alone.” Armin replied, chuckling a bit to himself.

“Are you happy right now, Eren?” Mikasa finally blurted out with great unease.

“Yeah.”

If it will bring back a genuine smile in his face, then she guessed she’ll just have to accept it no matter how baffling it seemed. Eren has been anything but distant towards them and she had felt incredibly sad about it, especially when he finally left university and began doing his own thing. They weren’t able to bring him back since. But now there seemed to be a small chance that he would as he reached out to them, and specifically shared to them his worries like he used to, just like when they were still young. Mikasa guessed it won’t be that bad of a trade-off. She just hoped this trust will bring them back together even a bit, somehow. What seemed like relief flooded her face and Armin unconsciously smiled.

.

.

There have been flowers being left by the counter for a few days now and Eren felt endeared, the simple act brightening the start of his day. Sometimes it even has a note that goes along with it, words like _“Good Job”_ or “ _You worked hard today”_ written on it. The culprit has been leaving it at odd times of the day and he has been collecting all of them in a vase, and the excess, he ties around by the counter and the door. He never imagined in his life that he’ll be receiving flowers, of all things. He’ll probably feel offended if this was him a few months ago. Isn’t he supposed to be giving it out instead? But now it just makes him smile stupidly at himself every time he sees it, giving him the much-needed energy to continue on the day ahead. He hasn’t really caught him on the act yet, but he’s pretty sure one of these days he would. He’ll try and go back early from lunch he guessed, and see what happens.

Eren heard a jingling of bells by the door and he quickly left the breakroom, sprinting back to the counter. A man with jet black hair and a crisp dark suit was there, face amused from being caught red handed. He looked incredibly handsome today, _well, he does everyday_ but he seemed to be attending an important business matter at the time and came well prepared.

There was a modest bouquet of lavender laid on the countertop, waiting to be found.

“I finally caught the culprit!” Eren exclaimed, a bright smile adorning his face. Levi just shoved his hands on his pockets, unperturbed.

“Took you a long time, huh?”

“I didn’t really think at first that I’d like receiving them.. But one day I found myself looking forward to it.”

“Well—that’s a bit anticlimactic, isn’t it? I thought I could sneak on you much longer.”

Eren let out a bright laughter, and Levi thought it sounded like the bells by door.

“Just give them to me in person! Are you embarrassed?” Eren asked, propping both of his hands on his hips. He gave Levi a teasing grin, wondering what he’ll say in return.

There seemed to be an internal battle going on with Levi as he wordlessly approached the counter, picking up the bouquet. He looked at the younger male in the eye and strode to him, presenting him the flowers in his hand.

“Here. It’s for you.” Levi declared nonchalantly.

Eren’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, not really expecting the other to do it. He immediately flushed in return, cheeks reddening. The evident glint in Levi’s eyes told Eren that he enjoyed his reaction. Eren took it, completely abashed of _his own idea._

“What? You told me to give it to you in person—”

“Yeah.. Thanks.”

A seemingly fond smile uncharacteristically broke out from Levi’s face and Eren’s heart leapt out from his chest.

“What? That’s it? Shouldn’t I receive a kiss or something?” Levi continued, teasing the other further.

It’s because of these kinds of things that makes Eren fall for him even more. This little game of his had effectively kept him awake not only in the mornings but also at night, thinking about how sweet he really was. And sometimes, he doesn’t really know whether he wanted to squeeze him to death in an embrace or treat him rather delicately like he’s made of something precious.

He stepped closer to him, placing both of his hands in his shoulders. The look on Levi’s eyes says that he didn’t expect him to do what he asked either. Eren smiled and captured his mouth in a very well-deserved kiss.

.

Though nothing more intimate has happened since that night in Levi’s apartment, Levi has become rather _touchy_ towards him in return—and Eren can’t help but revel in his touches. He really likes it when he wraps his arms around his waist to bring him closer, or when his hand rests on his thighs casually, like it’s the most natural thing.

“How come I haven’t been invited into your place yet?” Levi asked as he continued working on his laptop, Eren sprawled comfortably beside him on his bed. Eren took a peek of what he has being doing, and it looked like some kind of a report. He wanted to tell him to stop working but he just ended up leaning into him, face propped in Levi’s arm.

“It’s really messy in there right now.”

“Forget that I asked then.” Levi replied, eyes still glued on the screen. He’s now having some difficulty using his computer, as the other continued to just lean against his arm. Eren finds it funny and chuckled gleefully in return.

“You’re being mean. One of these days I will finally clean it.”

“I’ll help you out if you want to.” Another laughter came out of Eren’s mouth.

“No—I’m embarrassed.”

Levi closed his laptop and ditched it by his side table. He cannot concentrate any longer as Eren continued to distract him like a cat demanding for pets. _Fuck those reports_. Surprise filled his green eyes as he rolled on top of him, hands on either side of his face.

“I’ll make you more embarrassed then.”

Eren’s heartbeat raced through his veins as he got kissed passionately, all thoughts leaving his mind in an instant. It got filled with just Levi instead, and his warm hands that was now roaming under his shirt. It found its way towards his chest, fingers suddenly pinching his nipples. He flushed in response, not expecting it all. Levi broke the kiss and took in his flustered state.

“Do you know how to do it?” Levi then asked, though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer to it already.

“No.. I haven’t done it with another guy—”

“Hmm.. I see.”

“Have you?” Eren asked tentatively, face turning even redder.

“Probably—”

“Is that a yes?”

“I won’t answer that question.”

“Why not..?”

Honestly, Eren doesn’t want to know either way. At least he could always think that he was his first man. Thankfully Levi didn’t answer and just kissed him again, his hands now pulling against his shirt. He took it off him in a single swoop, his warm mouth now kissing and suckling on his nipples.

Levi continued kissing him, travelling down to his navel and back up to his neck, tasting every inch of his exposed skin. He’d be lying if he says that he doesn’t want to ravage him, because he does. Just looking at his flustered face and tousled long hair against the sheets sends an overwhelming desire inside of him that he never felt for a long time. He kissed him deeply once more and started rubbing him through his boxers. Levi can feel him hardening in his hand and it excited him beyond his imagination. Both of Eren’s hands had wrapped itself tightly around him, fingers latching on his hair. A moan then finally rolled from Eren’s throat and Levi felt like electricity was coursing through his body, ending all up in his crotch. He drank all the sweet sounds that he made hungrily, his tongue coaxing him for more.

There was moment of confusion on Eren’s face as he broke the kiss, hooking his fingers against his boxers. He pulled it down eagerly and tossed it out of sight. He then planted gentle kisses on his pelvis, tracing the fine line of hair going down to his groin. His eyes travelled back to Eren’s anticipating face one last time as he strokes him gently, feeling him pulsing in his hand. His green eyes were large as saucers as he stared back at him, breath hitching.

Eren cried out as Levi took his length into his mouth, pleasuring him in an eager, precise manner. He can’t do anything but ball his fists tightly against the sheets, knuckles turning white and toes curling. He shut his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, willing his raging heartbeat to slow down. He wanted to buck his hips against Levi’s mouth but his hand was firm against him, holding him in place. He tossed his head back against his pillows and just breathed out, loosening his deadly grip on the sheets.

He never imagined that it would be like this with him. He never wanted this feeling to end.

.

.

Eren woke up at break of dawn, mind still foggy, eyes focusing on a sliver of sunlight passing through the curtains. He always woke up by this time every day, since he had started working at the shop. There was an arm wrapped in his middle and a smile uncontrollably stretched on his face. He carefully turned around to face his sleeping form, a feeling of giddiness bubbling in his gut. He was tempted to brush his dark locks away from his smooth forehead and just play with it, twirl it around his fingers—but he restrained himself, not really wanting to wake him up.

He guessed he won’t be able to get back to sleep at this rate, the happenings of last night flooding every corner of his brain. _He can still acutely feel the throbbing down there._ He had never made love that intensely with someone before. He never imagined that it will feel that good to receive either. _Maybe it’s because it’s Levi, that’s why—_ and the look of utter concentration on his face as the both of them tried their best to hold back from coming. Maybe it’s the way that he tried to control himself as he thrusts into him, being careful not be so rough because it was his first time.

But even with all this thoughtfulness it was really difficult for him—because the moment he took him in his mouth, he just felt like exploding.

Eren can feel as goosebumps begin to crawl on his body once more and he stopped himself from thinking any further. He removed his blanket then and decided to get up and prepare some coffee instead. This was the first time he had slept over and the idea of having breakfast with Levi seemed really good. He gently tried to push his arm away, but he stirred, the arm tightening back to his middle.

“Where are you going? Don’t go to work..” was the half-sleep remark that came out of Levi. He was blinking the sleep off of his eyes and Eren finds him unbelievably adorable.

“You want me to stay here then?” He asked, lying back down on the bed.

“Yeah—just stay here.”

The look on his blue eyes made Eren lean close and give him a peck on the mouth in response.

“Okay. I’ll make coffee later I guess.”

“Hmm..”

Levi just made a small sound of approval as he reached out, running his fingers on Eren’s exposed cheek and long hair. He just stayed like that for a while, not really saying anything, his fingers entangling in his hair.

“Just stay here, every day.”

Eren’s eyes widened, breath getting caught up in his chest. He wouldn’t say no even if everyone holds him hostage.

“Take good care of me then, okay?”

There was a ghost of a smile in Levi’s face and it was enough for Eren to get his feet completely swept away once again. He couldn’t really ask for anything more. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms and legs against him, squeezing him tightly against his chest. Eren heard a muffled groan but he paid it no mind, knowing that Levi would just let him be, anyway.

“I can’t breathe—you brat..”

Eren just grinned widely, heart fluttering.

They both eventually got out bed, albeit reluctantly. If you ask Eren about it, he’d say he just wanted to cuddle with Levi all day long and do nothing—but alas, his stomach has begun protesting for food and warm coffee. Thankfully, Levi seemed to have a collection of not only coffee, but of a wide variety of teas as well hidden in his cupboards. _He surely likes his caffeine, huh._ Eren turned around at the sound of a chair being pulled by the kitchen counter.

“What kind of coffee would you like?” He asked as he prepared hot water and two mugs.

“The kind that you make.”

It sounded really sappy, but it makes him week in the knees nonetheless, especially since it came from a very straightforward, nonchalant man. Eren averted his intense gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Levi just sat there; eyes transfixed on the younger male. He liked his presence in his house. He realized he liked seeing him make coffee in the mornings as well. He was just glad he accepted his offer. For a moment there, he wondered if he’ll say no and change his mind after what happened last night. There was this undeniable fear that he had in the back of his mind, thinking that Eren will regret everything afterwards. Even when the noises of pleasure that he made had filled his room and his senses last night, or even when he said in a breathless voice that _he loves him_ and he replies that he loves him back. He couldn’t shake the feeling away until he woke up with him that morning and he smiled, collecting him a tight hug.

Soon enough the smell of coffee swept his apartment and Levi smiled, motioning for the other to sit down beside him. And when he did, he immediately reached out to wrap an arm around his waist, and just feel his presence beside him.

The both of them ended up not going to work and Eren discovered that Levi can cook great food. He had not let him do much of anything as well, and he just let himself get pampered. It felt nice to get spoiled by him. It felt nice to be taken care of as well. He really cannot deny it at this point. There was a question burning in his mind though:

 _Why have they been going out to eat all this time, if he’s cooking is just as good?_ Now all he’ll ever want is his cooked meals. Will he cook for the both of them from now on if he asked?

.

.

“Why have you been going here without my knowledge?” Levi asked the spectacled woman as soon as he entered the café. It seemed like she has been visiting Eren at lunch time and the thought of it kind of irritated him. She was just most likely being an annoyance and an interruptment on his business.

“Why not? I just wanted to say hi to Eren! Stop hogging him all up to yourself—Plus, I like this place."

Is was the plain truth. She finds the place nice and relaxing ever since she had been there. Now plants and flowers had decorated the shop as well, making it feel more inviting than ever. All in all, Hange felt a bit envious because Levi is always welcome here anytime, any day, with free coffee on top.

“Heh. You just want some gossip, don’t you? You four eyes—” The shorter male replied, taunting his friend.

“Eren—look, he’s being mean to me!” Hange protested, looking between Levi and the younger man behind the counter.

Eren just smiled at her direction and said nothing, as he continued cleaning up for the day. This occurrence has become common now and it doesn’t really bother him anymore. It was nothing but empty, playful banter between them and it makes him feel a tad envious. He was relieved that he was finally able to tell his friends about Levi, but he hasn’t really made any efforts to introduce them to each other, or to his mom. One day, probably, when he gets a little braver.

Eren was surprised when the bells jingled once more. He was pretty sure the sign outside had said _closed._ He turned around to see his _mother_ entering the café, a surprised look on her face. Levi and Hange had stopped their bantering and gave her an inquisitive look but said nothing else.

“Sorry for barging in, I actually thought you’re alone by this time. Am I interrupting you guys?” The woman in a pastel-colored dress started, looking at the unfamiliar faces by the counter.

“It’s alright. Want something to drink?” Eren replied nervously as an awkward atmosphere settled in.

“No don’t bother dear, I wouldn’t be here for long—I just want to see how you’re doing. You haven’t been visiting me, you know." She replied sweetly, smiling warmly at Eren.

Judging from her amazingly familiar face that resembled Eren’s, both Hange and Levi concluded that this woman in front of them was his mother, and it makes the both of them want to excuse themselves rather immediately.

“I’m sorry mom. By the way, this is Miss Hange, and this is Levi. They’re—my friends.” Eren continued, pointing at them.

 _Well there goes their escape_ , Hange thought nervously to herself.

“Ohh. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Carla.”

Carla has been pestering Mikasa and Armin lately, as she continued to worry about his son. Well, she guessed that she wouldn’t be able to stop worrying about him, really. He was his baby, after all, no matter how much he had grown. It has been about a year and a half since he had left university and worked at the shop, and he has yet to tell her honestly whether he really wanted to take over it or not. She just wanted him to be happy and not get pressured into something he didn’t like. Thankfully, his two childhood friends gave in and told her that he was in a relationship and is doing well, much to her astonishment.

And so, she came here to see him. She guessed she got lucky and came at the right time. She can tell even from afar that Eren was happy. There was a look of fondness and delight in his face that she hasn’t seen before but know really well. It was the look of someone _in love_.

She engaged in a conversation with all of them enthusiastically until it came the time for Hange to leave. When Levi expressed his desire to leave as well, she walked up to him to have a chat outside, much to Eren’s surprise. He couldn’t do anything about it but just watch anxiously from afar though. Levi on the other hand just remained calm and collected, obliging easily.

“Please don’t get nervous. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“I know this is a bit sudden, but—I heard Eren is in a relationship with someone. That someone is you right?”

If Levi was surprised by her statement, she couldn’t really tell. His composure didn’t change at all as he stood beside her, hands on his pockets. All she knows is that they are both unprepared about this conversation.

“Yes.” Levi replied, as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

“I just wanted to know if you’re serious about my son—because I see the way he looks at you. And you seem like a respectable man.”

“I am serious about him. But if you don’t want your son to associate with me anymore, you can tell me right now.” She held his gaze and she can tell that he isn’t lying _. It looks like his son had found a nice man for himself._

The sudden laughter that escaped her reminded Levi of Eren’s.

“You’re giving me too much credit. I can’t tell him what and what not to do with his love life. He’s too stubborn for that.”

“He might still be young, but he can handle himself and make decisions for himself. I’m not here to separate you two either. I just want to know the person that he loves, because he has only me left for the most part anyway.”

“Ahh, sorry—am I rambling too much?” She asked with a somewhat disconcerted smile on her face.

“No, not really.”

“I’m glad. Well.. I’m placing all my trust in you. Please take care of him. He can be hardheaded and even childish at times, but I hope you’ll be patient.”

She smiled once again and Levi actually returned it. Carla thought that his smile could make any girl fall in love.

“I will.”

They returned inside and Carla said her goodbyes to her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Eren inevitably flushed and Levi felt the urge to chuckle. He stopped himself and nodded to her direction as she passed by. Eren immediately interrogated him the moment she was out of sight.

“What did you talk about?!” The younger male asked, a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and worry adorning his face. Levi tried not to reach out and _ruffle his hair or something._

“She’s just saying how stubborn you are and that you’re not visiting her anymore. She’s feeling lonely and misses her son terribly.”

“That’s it? Did she say something about us? Does she know?”

“Not really, that’s about it.” Levi deadpanned, lying through his teeth. The frown on Eren’s face dissipated a bit.

“I guess I have to make it up to her then..”

“Yeah, you have not been a very good boy, apparently.”

“Hey, I’m trying—” Eren began to protest but Levi cut him off as he pulled him into a kiss. He actually felt so relieved that they could stay together. He honestly doesn’t know what to say if she told him to leave her son alone. He can feel as Eren wrap his arms around him in an embrace. He broke the kiss and searched for his green eyes.

“Are you okay?” He heard the younger male ask, a little concerned. Levi cupped his cheek and he leaned into his touch.

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic solely exists just so I can make Levi spoil Eren. 
> 
> Tiny plot at the beginning. All slice-of-life dump afterwards. I might not be able to update this more often because I'm planning to write another fic, but I will go back to this from time to time because I'm in love this AU.   
> If you liked it, leave me a comment! See ya.

Eren had visited his mom that weekend after she suddenly popped up at the shop, though he was a bit nervous knowing that he was keeping something from her. She never asked him anything—instead, she looked extremely satisfied as he sat there in their old dining area, eating home-made lunch. _He did miss her._ And of course, there was no trace of his dad, always ever busy and on call at the hospital.

“Mom, you’ve met my adult friends the other day—what do you think of them? Do you find it odd?” He then asked, finishing his meal. Last thing he wanted was for his mom to think that he’s getting involved in something shady.

“Hmmm.. No. Actually, I think they’re quite nice. Hange seemed lovely and enthusiastic. The shorter male was a bit.. intimidating I guess? But he’s got a surprisingly pleasant personality when I talked to him.”

“Are they together?” Carla asked, her lips twitching as she held back her laughter, watching her son’s face turn from shock to _obvious jealousy_ really quick. There’s just no hiding anything from that face of his.

“They’re best friends, along with another guy.” Eren replied rather defensively. She can’t help in the end and chuckled.

“Why do you look so uncomfortable dear? Loosen up. It’s just your mom.” Eren shifted from his seat, feeling a bit cornered. Honestly, he just wanted to blurt out everything to her at this moment and get it over with. _He just needed to know first if she likes Levi._

“You might be seeing them more often. I mean, if you’re going to visit the shop, that is.”

“Ohh. That’s great! I think that would be lovely. I would like to know them more and make some new friends.”

Carla shifted her attention to her phone as it buzzed by the kitchen counter. She picked it up and checked the message, another smile grazing her face.

_Did he come?_

She looked back to Eren who is now cleaning up the table and sent an immediate reply.

_My guilty-looking son is indeed here._

_He really listens to you. I’m happy._

_I hope he’s not causing you too much trouble._

_I didn’t do anything._

_And no, he doesn’t._

_Btw when are you coming over?_

_You should’ve seen the face that he made when I asked about you._

_It’s up to him._

_I’m waiting for him to get comfortable about it._

_Aww.. Should I tell him already?_

_I’m looking forward to the three of us having dinner together in the near future._

_Maybe you can try and convince him as well?_

Eren never talked to her about anybody in his life. Of course, she knew he’s gotten into relationships like any teenager would, but she didn’t think any of it ever lasted. Yet there’s something really different this time around—and she hopes her son would get encouraged to tell her about it soon enough. She only wants to see him happy.

She received another reply that took a bit longer than the others.

_You have so much faith in me._

_I’ll try my best._

_Great!_

_See you soon._

.

.

Levi really haven’t talked about anything related to his family, Eren thought as he held the slightly worn out photo in his hand. He found it accidentally as he randomly picked a book to read, surprised to be greeted by an image of a very much younger Levi. He’s probably ten years old by the time it was taken. He was with a woman whom he had definitely taken from, based on her beautiful features. A tall, intimidating man was behind them, _probably_ his father. Aside from this single photo that he found, there weren’t really any photos of him, or his friends and family on this display inside his apartment. It’s very much just like his, he realized. Eren carefully replaced it back to where it came from, preserved between the pages of a book he hopefully loved, and chose something else.

He had started reading through his book collection lately, ever curious about the things that Levi likes. He wanted to know all of them. He wanted to know why he loves them. He was never into reading but surprisingly enough, he had always found himself immersed with whatever he was reading at that moment, and just like that, time flew by without him realizing. He placed his new selection under the coffee table to be picked up for the following days ahead.

He heard as the other male came out of the room to get changed. They went grocery shopping after work. They were having dinner at home.

“Where’s your mom now?” Eren casually asked as he helped Levi at the kitchen. They are going to cook dinner together, just like he requested. To be honest, it was probably a better idea to just eat out or order takeout since they both just got off of work, and were both a bit tired—but, he guessed from time to time it will be nice. He’ll be more careful about opening his mouth next time, and think a bit more.

“She passed away when I was in high school.”

“Ohh—I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s mostly just the two of us well. Just like you and your mother.”

This was the first time Levi opened up about more private stuff. They mostly just talk about work, their previous failed relationships, stuff about life and some other random things. Touchy subjects like this were mostly left out.

“How about your dad then?” He prodded carefully, as he cut the vegetables at the chopping board.

“Never knew him.”

Eren thought the lack of his father’s presence was bad enough but he guessed it’s much better than not ever knowing him instead. But now he wondered who the _tall man_ was then that he saw in that photo.

“Your father is a doctor, right?” Levi asked, shifting the question back to him.

“Yeah..”

“So, it hadn’t crossed your mind to follow his footsteps?” Eren had actually thought about it a million times.

“I did. It’s just.. My stepbrother is already on it. I really can’t compete against him.”

“Is that so—?”

“Yes.. I don’t think I have the brains for it anyway. I’m not really particularly good with anything either.”

Levi glanced to his side, watching the somber expression on Eren’s face. He wouldn’t be specifically cooking pork cutlets and stir-fried vegetables right now if it weren’t for him. He’d rather just eat out because it’s more convenient. He returned his gaze to the sizzling pan.

“That’s just fine. Your good enough for me anyway.”

Eren stilled and a small smile blossomed from his face. _How can he say things like this all the time and not get embarrassed?_ He seemed to always know what he needed to hear. He would’ve hugged him right now if he weren’t chopping vegetables and smelled of onions.

“Let’s watch some dumb horror movie afterwards.”

After a very satisfying meal and a horror movie later, Eren found himself sprawled onto a pillow on Levi’s lap, not really paying attention to the show. He had only rested on his mom’s lap when he was a snotty kid and it was very comfortable. This however seems to have a very different effect on him, for his mind just wanders to some other things. _It hasn’t really gone that far really._ Honestly all he can think of the moment they sat closely by the sofa is that he wanted to be intimate with him. Especially when they haven’t been touching each other lately—and especially when Levi’s fingers were absent-mindedly brushing through his hair, making him feel giddy inside.

He peered at him for a moment. He looked rather relaxed and contented in comparison. _So just how can he tell him that he wanted to do it without dying of embarrassment?_ Eren shut his eyes instead, willing the giddy feeling in his stomach to pass. Yet his body still anticipated his every touch, his senses acutely focusing on his fingertips and where it leads to.

This is bad. _He’s just torturing himself._

“Are you okay?” Eren heard distantly, Levi’s voice invading his muddled thoughts. He turned his head to face him. There was concern in his blue eyes. He gave him a small, reassuring smile.

“Yeah.. I’m falling asleep because you keep on touching my hair. It feels nice.”

Levi wondered how he can make this tingly sensation stop along with the bubbling urge in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted to do was to touch Eren all over. He wants to run his fingers underneath his shirt and feel his warm skin, because he was just right there, temptingly close, his head lying against his lap. It seemed like his desires just grows more and more each passing day, and he’s afraid that he might just lose control at some point. They haven’t done anything again after that night. Eren has ceased being bold around him either. He seemed to be rather careful about touching him more than anything.

Levi sighed as he gazed at his large green eyes.

He’s so beautiful.

_This is enough right now._ Being able to touch him like this is enough at the moment. He does not want to scare him away. Until he gives him any type of suggestion that he wanted to do more than just touching, then he needs to calm himself down. Levi bent forwards to nuzzle Eren’s silky long hair, whispering close to his ear.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Eren felt like electricity just coursed through his spine, leaving him awake more than ever. The Gods must be testing him and his courage at this point.

.

.

The rain pelted against the windows endlessly. The skies were gloomy and Eren felt incredibly lonely. Days like these are what he dislikes the most. He just wished he could close the café and go home—maybe hole himself up in Levi’s bedroom, or bury himself in one of his books or his blankets. There isn’t much customers because of this weather and time dragged on and on. It would be nice to just have someone to talk to. Yes, someone like Levi, specifically. Sometimes Eren wonders if he’s developing separation anxiety. Even before he hauled himself to his place, he already felt this gaping hole everyday whenever they part their ways to be a productive member of society. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to work less and less and spend more time with him instead and get to know more deeply.

In the end though he did amazingly pull through, remembering that Levi will be out drinking with his colleagues today. And Eren isn’t going to deny the fact that he feels a bit left out. It was Friday night and he was all alone. How did he even spend all those Fridays before? Everything seemed so distant now. The rain had stopped, the streets were lit up brightly, and people were buzzing around the stores and shops by the time he had dinner. He immediately went home right after.

It was past nine o’clock when the door opened, revealing a worn-out-looking Levi. Eren was about to fall asleep by the sofa again when he entered with bags in his hand. He had brought some beer with him.

“I’m hoping you can drink.”

“I do—”

“That’s good. I actually wanted to drink with you from time to time.”

“Aren’t you drunk already though?” Eren can smell the hard liquor from where he sat, yet Levi seemed unaffected as he plopped beside him, taking the beer cans out.

“Not really, here—” He replied, pressing the cold can on Eren’s cheek. The younger male jolted a bit, taking the can immediately and opening it.

“Do you want something to go with it?”

“Nah. Let’s just talk—”

If anything, Eren was in awe on how talkative Levi was that moment. He actually sat there bitching non-stop about stuff that annoys him about work and all other things in general, and Eren found himself laughing about all of it in return, for he was usually just calm and collected about everything. Levi was like a faucet at that point. And he felt elated. He thinks, he wanted to do this with him more often as well. Seeing him loose like this, not a care in the world—just puts a smile in his face. _He just—really, really likes him._

Eren took another swig from his beer and emptied it completely. He scooted closer to Levi and before he knew it, he was kissing him. He has been too shy to do anything for some time until now. It must be the alcohol that’s making him bold once more. Levi only pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The thing is, he tasted and smelled of liquor and Eren slowly realized that he didn’t really like that and broke the contact.

“What’s the problem?” Levi asked, evident confusion on his face.

“You’re such a heavy drinker. You reek of it.”

“Huh—I guess so. Too bad, I actually thought your finally loosening up. What ever happened to my touchy-feely Eren anyway?”

Eren can’t help it and he flushed in return. He honestly should be used to how blunt Levi is at this point but the things that he says still catches him off guard all the time.

“Well—I’m embarrassed, that’s why!”

“Hnn.. Then how would I know what you want then?” Levi replied, arms circling around Eren’s middle. He flushed even harder.

“I don’t know..”

“Tell me what you want—” Levi replied in a low voice, eyes not leaving the other. Eren cannot look at him directly in return.

“I want to do it.. but when you’re sober.”

“But I’m sober.” Eren scrunched his nose.

“You reek of alcohol.”

He’s probably becoming more and more like him because all he knows is that he now prefers the smell of clean and fresh—like Levi’s soap and shampoo.

“I’m gonna take a shower then.”

Eren found himself under the sheets on Levi’s bed, a bit confused with himself and underwhelmed. He stubbornly refused to get intimate with him and he obliged without much of a fuss and was now sleeping soundly beside him. _Sober my ass._ He’s totally drunk if he passes out immediately the moment his head hit the pillows. Or he’s probably just really tired. He really thinks he’s cute—though seeing the disappointment in his face when he told him to go to sleep instead was a not at all fun. _He’s going to make up for it soon enough._ Eren turned around to look at Levi’s sleeping face. Just looking at him makes his chest ache in an inexplicable way. He leaned close and kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and the corner of his mouth. He didn’t stir one bit.

“Good night.”

.

Levi woke up at the crack of dawn, thankfully with very little hangover. Eren was still past asleep, arm wrapped around him. He can clearly remember what had happened last night and he grimaced, for his stupid mouth and his self-control that was nowhere to be found. He’ll just go for a jog. Ang a long one at that.

His night out with his friends felt off. They even kept on joking how unfocused he was at work and how hard he got bitten by the _love bug._ He wanted to get annoyed by it but he can’t because it’s the truth. They also kept on asking him what he likes about the younger male the most. _Why is this so damned intriguing to them?_ The whole time he spent there at the bar drinking felt like an eternity. All he could think of was having a drink with Eren instead. _But does he like drinking at all? Would he enjoy it or just see it as a boring, adult thing to do?_ It was something he hadn’t thought about until that night and it proved to be a nice idea as all Eren did was laugh at his bitching. And he likes hearing him laugh. Eren probably thinks it’s because he’s drunk but, it’s just that he’s happy to be finally be home to spend the rest of the day with him.

He thinks he’s becoming more and more attached to him. He looked at his beautiful face once more and got out of bed—before his mind suggests of doing something different.

.

It was already seven in the morning and Levi had left for his early morning workout. Considering how toned his body was, he must have stuck to this routine for a long time. Maybe he should start jogging with him next week. It will probably inspire him to exercise more.

Eren had just finished his breakfast when he heard a soft crying coming from the small balcony outside. He immediately went out to investigate. He opened the sliding door and was greeted by a striped, grey kitten, mewing and patiently waiting for someone to let it in.

“How did you even get here? We’re on the second floor..” Eren thought out loud, talking to the kitten.

It just kept mewing in return, rubbing itself back and forth against his ankle. It’s not scared of him at all. It was looking at him expectantly with its light blue eyes as if asking to be pet. Eren eventually picked it up and inspected it closely. A small frown formed in his face.

“Your paws are dirty—you can’t stay here.”

It continued to stare and mew at him softly, probably because of hunger. Eren contemplated internally and went back inside, closing the door.

“You need to take bath then!” He declared, carrying the kitten into the kitchen sink. Hopefully, it won’t struggle or else he’ll make a mess everywhere and he’s not keen on dirtying Levi’s apartment. That will be the last thing he’ll want to do in here _._ If there’s anything that Levi seems to dislike the most, it’s uncleanliness and disorganization. Actually, he thinks that as the days passed by, he’s beginning to take on his obsessive-compulsive tendencies about being germ-free, as he finds himself cleaning the café and his apartment more often than the usual. Eren thinks it a good thing though, albeit his budding paranoia of making someone sick from the café.

Thankfully the kitten didn’t struggle much when it got washed. He hasn’t really gotten a chance to raise any type of pet when he was a kid but he’s pretty sure cats aren’t fond of water. So he took an extra step to prepare a warm bath instead. _Maybe it’ll be less traumatizing?_ A few minutes later and it’s wrapped in a kitchen towel, damp and looking tinier than before. Eren can’t help but think that _small things sure are cute._

_._

Levi entered his apartment after a well-needed jog and immediately sensed something different.

There was a kitten at the counter, looking rather intently at the fishes in his aquarium. If it’s not careful, he’s pretty sure it’ll fall at the edge and get hurt. He sighed and picked it up by the scruff, placing it by the coffee table in the living room instead. How did it get there? Was it Eren? Why did he leave it at the counter of all places? Or did it climb up by itself? Levi scrutinized the small creature intently. It’s not afraid of him or of touches whatsoever. It also looked clean and—well, it kind of smelled like soap.

“Where did you even come from—you look so puny.” It just mewed back at him softly, pawing against his hand.

There was opening and closing of the front door. Eren strode towards him, a large bag in his hand.

“Hey! Did you just arrive? I just went out for a while to get some cat food and stuff..”

“Sorry—I decided on my own to let it in. It somehow found its way in your balcony. It’s meowing quite loudly; I think it’s hungry.”

“It’s friendly too. I was actually quite surprised! I mean.. I never had a cat before.”

The look of wonder on Eren’s face screams that he _wanted to keep it_. Personally, he likes animals himself—although he doesn’t have any time for them if he’s gonna be realistic about it. Fishes are much more suitable for his lifestyle because aside from cleaning the tank and water changes, the fishes themselves require minimal effort to take care of.

Levi looked once again at the kitten that was now gnawing his fingers.

“Well someone might be looking for this cat—but for the meantime, you’re gonna need to take care of it.”

“Ahh! I haven’t thought about that. But I’m pretty sure it’s a stray though.”

There was an undeniable happiness on Eren’s face and Levi excused himself. Such simple things make him happy. And it makes him want to give him everything he could ever ask for.

“I’ll just take a shower. I’m too sweaty.”

“I’ll go jogging with you next week okay? Please wake me up.” The younger male blurted out as he stood up. Levi’s eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

“Sure.”

.

The kitten has been sleeping peacefully at one of the chairs after playing all day and Eren smiled, feeling endeared. Most of all, Levi didn’t mind one bit. He seemed to like the kitten as well, always petting it whenever it comes close to him. Eren reached for a hair tie that he always leaves by the counter, tying his hair up in a lose bun. He then joined Levi by the sofa as he flipped the channels to search for something for them to watch.

“I wanna try it.” Eren remarked, getting Levi’s full attention in an instant.

“Huh—?” Levi replied, completely dumbfounded.

Eren moved to the floor then, kneeling in front of him. Levi can feel the tiny hairs on his arms rise.

“Let me do it.” Eren continued, reaching for the bands of his sweatpants. Levi caught his wrist and stopped him short, pulling him back to the sofa.

“Come here.”

“You’re being too impatient—at least set up the mood.”

Next thing Eren knew was that they were kissing, Levi’s hand guiding his where to touch. He doesn’t really know where _he_ wanted to be touched actually, until now. After a while he let go of his hand and left him to explore wherever he wants instead. And he did, running his fingers and the palm of his hand at the planes of his chest, his toned abdomen and his arching back. Levi didn’t touch him in return and just continued to kiss him, hand clasped firmly on his nape to keep him close. Eren’s heartbeat was racing as he reached for his groin, feeling him hardening against the fabric of his sweatpants. The exhilarating feeling pooled into his crotch in return. _Who knows how many times he had thought about what it would feel like to have him in his mouth—._ He eased his hand inside and caressed him gently, trying to not get embarrassed at the last minute. He can feel him pulsing in his hand as they kissed deeply. _He wanted to do it._ Eren broke the kiss and knelt once more between his legs.

Levi groaned as his warm mouth enveloped him, heart thudding loudly in his chest. He tried to control his breathing as he stared at his face, fingers latching into his soft hair. A look of determination was all there was as Eren closed his eyes, adjusting himself to the feeling as he tried to find his own rhythm. Levi can’t help it and he tugged his tie away, spilling his long locks. He remembered the countless of times he thought about this moment and got even more aroused. He tried hard not to thrust into him to meet him halfway and failed. Thankfully, Eren handled it well for a first time. He felt like he’s going to burst wide open in front of him. As morbid as that sounds, he felt very naked right now, and not just skin-deep.

Even though he wanted the feeling to last forever, he eventually pulled Eren away, guiding him back to the cushions. Soon after he’s moaning beneath him as he sucked and nipped his flushed skin, too excited and sensitive against his mouth and touches. His clothes then followed, getting ditched on the carpeted floor along with his. He grinded against him as they kissed once more, an overwhelming desire consuming him whole. _He’s getting too conflicted about what he wants—_ for he wants to control him and bend him into his will—yet at the same time, he wanted to do anything that he asks. Levi finally broke the kiss, collecting whatever is left of his self-control.

“Eren—tell me what you want.” Levi breathed out, trying to calm himself down.

The younger male flushed harder as he began to stroke him, mouth hanging open in a silent whimper. His green eyes glistened with desire that matched his own.

“I just—really want you.”

.


End file.
